


Belief

by Joking611



Category: Mass Effect, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-19 23:04:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10649919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joking611/pseuds/Joking611
Summary: Even a new galaxy offers something to believe in.





	Belief

**Author's Note:**

> For the Mass Effect Sunday Sprint Drabble on 16 Apr 2017
> 
> Prompt: Human holidays were more than just a mystery; they were completely ridiculous ...

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Little Duck!” Ryder flinched as bundle of Heleus flora that she tentatively identified as “flowers” landed on her terminal after sailing over her head from behind.

“I already said that is not going to be a thing,” she replied as she turned to address the spirited asari that had strolled into her quarters.

“That might work with Cora,” PeeBee retorted as she flung herself across Dawn’s bed, “but you already know that I do a remarkably poor job of following orders.”

“I noticed, Pellesaria.” Ryder watched while PeeBee winced as she took the hint. The human busied herself by collecting the flowers and placing them in a large glass. “Thank you, by the way. How did you even know?”

“Did you know that humans are weird?” Came the deflecting response.

“You have mentioned that once or twice.” Dawn set the flowers in front of her model ships as she moved to join PeeBee on the bed.

“Human holidays are weird too.” She looked at Dawn with wide eyes. “And by that I mean ridiculous.”

“OK…?”

“Not that you should worry, of course. I love strange things.”

“Good news for me then.”

“Exactly! Still,” PeeBee veered back to the topic, “you have so many holidays. You have holidays to commemorate events, for people, for certain behaviors,” she waved absently in the direction of the haphazard bouquet, “I looked at a human calendar, that's how I knew to get you flowers, but there were holidays almost every single day!”

“It isn’t as surprising as you might think,” Dawn scooted a little closer to PeeBee. “Humanity had never completely come together as a race before first contact. We have several sets of holidays for different regions, histories, ethnic backgrounds, religions…”

“Human religions!” PeeBee sat up from where she’d been reclining. “That’s the most confusing of all!”

“Oh?” Dawn answered with some trepidation. She knew PeeBee wasn’t a siarist, separating her from the majority of asari (like so many other things about her), but she had never voiced an opinion on religion.

“You, for instance,” PeeBee turned on Dawn with aggression. “How can you be religious when you’re also a scientist?”

“I wouldn’t exactly say that I’m religious,” she replied carefully, “just that I believe in a higher power.” Dawn secretly hoped this conversation wouldn’t have as much unintended consequence as the last conversation on belief that she’d had aboard the Tempest. Suvi had ended up convinced that the two of them were perfect for each other, believers adrift in a sea of atheism. Dawn still felt guilty showing affection to the asari in Suvi’s presence.

“Did you get that from your parents?” PeeBee was treading lightly now, still believing that Dawn’s mother was dead, and knowing that her father was.

“No, not really.” Dawn considered. “Mom was a Buddhist, and Dad, hell I don’t know what Dad was other than a sociopathic soldier with a gift for AI. If he believed he never shared it with me.” Uncharacteristically PeeBee waited for Dawn to continue. “I think it was my first Prothean dig. I was on a foreign planet, under unknown stars, surrounded by colleagues of other races. I just knew. I felt… connected.”

“Uh…” PeeBee seemed at a loss for words, again uncharacteristically. “But how do you know?” Facts were very important to the asari. “How do you know this higher power really exists?”

Dawn was on sure footing now. “Because I see proof of it every day.”

PeeBee’s attention was total. “You do? Where?”

Dawn smiled. “Every time I look into your eyes.” She leaned forward and kissed her love.


End file.
